The Greatest Story Ever Told
by LottaKrach
Summary: [ONESHOOT]Songfic Lily würde nie mit James ausgehen. Und auch seine Einladung zum Weihnachtsball lehnt sie ab. Doch dann singt James ein Lied und Lily merkt, dass er auch anders sein kann. BITTE KOMIES!


**The Greatest Story Ever Told**

Heute war der Weihnachtsball. Lily Evans, etwas über die Schulter hängende lange glatte dunkelrote haare und grünäugig stand vor dem Spiegel in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ja, man konnte sagen, sie war Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Ihr Kleid hörte kurz über ihrem Knie auf und war oben um ihren schlanken Hals geschlungen. Ärmel hatte es zwar, aber Lily hatte sie abgehext. So gefiel es ihr um einiges besser. Sie zog sich zu ihrem Dunkelgrünen Kleid dunkelgrüne Ballerinas an. Ihr Haar hatte sie offen gelassen und hin und wieder umschlang eine Locke ihre sonst glatt gelassenen Haare. Beim Schmuck war sie ebenso dezent geblieben. Sie trug ein silbernes Armband, welches sie schon seid ihrer Kindheit hatte. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr zum 8. Geburtstag geschenkt und seid dem hatte sie es nicht abgenommen. So würde es auch heute sein. Ihre Schminke bestand auf schwarzem Kajal und Wimperntusche. Lily hasste Lipgloss und deswegen hatte sie sich ein einfachen schimmernden Pflegestift auf die Lippen getan. Ja, sie war wirklich zufrieden.

„Hey, du siehst echt gut aus!", sprach ihr Mack Raynolds zu. Ihr wirklicher Name war Mackenzie Raynolds, doch Lily nannte sie immer Mack. Seit der ersten Klasse waren die beiden Freundinnen unzertrennlich. Sie hatten praktisch alles zusammen gemacht und nun würden sie dieses Schuljahr auch zusammen meistern und damit die Schule beenden. Mack wollte ins Zaubereiminesterium. Lily wollte ein Auror werden. Diese Entscheidung hatte sie getroffen als vor zwei Jahren die Nachricht über den Tot ihrer Eltern eintraf. Da ihre Schwester Petunia sie nicht bei ihr aufnehmen wollte lebte Lily seit zwei Jahren bei Mack. Sie war sehr dankbar dafür.

„Ich bin sicher Mike wird ganz begeistert sein!", erwiderte Mack auf Lilys Blick.

„Und Rayn ebenso!", sagte Lily und warf ein Blick auf Mack's rotes Kleid, welches bis auf den Boden ging. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie Hochgesteckt und sie trug schwarze Sandaletten. Mack lächelte und setzte sich an den Schminktisch, von dem Lily gerade aufgestanden war und begann ihrem Outfit den letzten Schliff zu verpassen.

Als sie fertig war gingen Lily und Mack hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Sie würden sich dort mit ihren beiden Partnern treffen. Lilys Partner war Mike McDugs. Er war der erste der sie gefragt hatte und da Lily auf keine besondere Einladung gewartet hatte, hatte sie zugesagt. Er hatte braune, kurz geschnittene Haare und kleine blaue Augen, die manchmal etwas kalt erschienen. Gut, es war eine Lüge. Er war nicht der erste der gefragt hatte, aber die erste Einladung die Lily bekommen hatte sah sie nicht als Einladung an, den von diesem Potter bekam sie schon seid anfang des 3. Schuljahres Einladungen. Ja, Potter war ein Thema für sich. Er sah gut aus, das konnte Lily nicht bestreiten, aber das dachte wohl in Hogwarts jedes Mädchen. Potter gehörte den Mauauders an. Sirius Black und James Potter- das waren wohl die beiden Unruhestifter Hogwarts. Und trotzdem waren sie schlau. Unglaublich schlau und das ärgerte Lily, denn sie taten gar nichts dafür. Remus Lupin gehörte auch zu deren Bande, allerdings fand Lily, das er wohl den Ruhepol darstellte. Und Peter Pettigrew, ein kleiner junge, der gar nicht in die Bilder der restlichen Maurauders passte. Schwarze, nicht zu kurze Haare (in Sirius fall lang und in Remus fall etwas bräunlich) und groß, das waren die Merkmale der beliebtesten Jungs der Schule.

Und James Potter hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Lily um ein Date anzubetteln. Sie mochte ihn, das konnte sie nicht leugnen, aber sie tat es. Das sie ihn mochte wollte sie nicht einmal sich selber eingestehen und so beharrte sie darauf zu sagen, Potter habe jedes Mädchen der Schule einmal im Bett gehabt, und sie wolle nicht die nächste sein.

Mike kam den gang vom Huffelpuffgemeinschaftsraum an. Er lächelte Lily an und als Mack ihr einen kleinen Hieb verpasste lächelte Lily zurück und ging auf ihn zu.

Sie bemerkte Potters Blick auf ihr, doch als sie sich umwandte, sah sie nur wie er neben seinem Date, einer schwarzhaarigen Ravenclaw, stand und sich angeregt mit Sirius unterhielt.

Lily hatte mehrermale mit Mike getanzt, doch nun brauchte sie einmal frische Luft oder wenigstens eine Erholungspause. Sie hatte Mack an der Bar gesehen und gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Wo ist Rayn?", fragte sie, als sie sich setzte.

„Er holt was zu trinken, irgendwie ist hier keiner" lächelte Mack und wies auf die leere Bar hin.

„Und was ist mit Mike?"

„Der ist kurz bei seinen Freunden", sagte Lily und wies ihrerseits wieder auf die gegenüberliegende seite der Großen Halle wo Mike sich mit ein paar Hufflepuffschülern unterhielt.

„Magst du ihn?", fragte Mack und sah Lily ernst an. Diese zuckte mit den schultern. „Er ist ganz nett"

„Aber er ist nicht James"

„Mack lass den quatsch"

Mack wollte gerade etwas erwidern, denn sie war schon lange davon überzeugt, dass Lily und James das Hogwartspaar abgeben würden, als sie unterbrochen würden. Die ganze Halle wurde still und die beiden Mädchen wandten sich der Bühne zu.

Gerade eben stand dort noch eine Band, die eigens für den Weihnachtsball nach Hogwarts gerufen wurde, doch jetzt waren dort ganz andere Menschen drauf.

Lily konnte Remus Lupin sehen, der am Schlagzeug saß, Sirius Black, der an der Gitarre stand, sie magisch war und so verstärkt wurde, das sie wie eine E-Gitarre klang, Peter Pettigrew, der eine Rassel in der Hand hatte und James Potter, der am Mikrofon stand.

Alle Schüler, sowie Lehrer hatten ihre Köpfe den Marauders zugewandt.

„Ähm.", sagte James und Lily stellte erstaunlicher weise fest, das er unsicher klang. „Dieses Lied haben Sirius und ich geschrieben. Es gilt für eine ganz besondere Person!"

Er gab Remus ein Zeichen, dieser zählte bis vier, Sirius spielte sein Intro und James fing an zu singen.

Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are

Lily stellte fest, dass er eine recht gute Stimme besaß. Er blickte niemanden direkt an. Lily sah sich um. Immer noch waren alle Augen auf die Gruppe auf der Bühne gerichtet. Die meisten Mädchen hatten ein träumerisches lächeln aufgesetzt. Lily sah Mike. Auch er starrte die Gruppe an.

If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man

Als Lily sich wieder den Maurauders zuwandte erschrak sie. James hatte seine Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet und sah sie an.

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight 

Er sah sie immer noch an, doch nun umspielte außerdem ein lächeln sein Mund.

Die anderen Mädchen im Raum blickten sich um um herauszufinden wen James anstarrte. Als manche Lily entdeckten verfinsterte sich ihre Miene.

Lily sah James an. Sie war wie versteinert. Konnte sich nicht bewegen.

I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine

Sie hörte Mack leise aufkeuchen, als James die paar Stufen hinab stieg und langsam in ihre Richtung kam. Lily konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Sie konnte nur abwarten was geschehen würde.

Sirius, Remus und Peter standen immer noch auf der Bühne.

It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know i'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all i need

Endlich hatte er sie erreicht. Er stand direkt vor Lily. Alle Augen der Halle waren nun auf die beiden gerichtet. Langsam nahm James ihre Hand in seine und Blickte auf ihre Hand hinab.

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way

Al ser wieder aufblickte sah Lily das er grinste. Doch es war nicht dieses Potter grinsen, welches er jedes Mal aufsetzte, wenn er und Sirius wieder etwas ausgefressen hatten. Es war ein wärmeres lächeln, welches nur ihr u gelten schien.

then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight

Lily konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Ein lächeln umschlang nun auch ihren Mund und sie hatte das Gefühl das James Grinsen etwas breiter wurde.

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way

Die ganze Halle sah zu, wie James Potter zu Lily Evans sang und wie diese ihm ihr erstes lächeln schenkte. Sie standen sich immer noch gegenüber, Lilys Hand immer noch in James. Sirius, Remus und Peter spielten weiter ihre Instrumente.

then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight

Die ganze Halle war still als James seinen letzten Ton gesungen hatte, Peter das letzte mal die Rassel schwenkte, Remus ein letztes mal aufs Schlagzeug schlug und Sirius ein letztes mal an seiner Gitarre zupfte.

Dann fing Albus Dumbledore an zu klatschten und nach und nach stimmten auch die Schüler ein, sodass die Halle bald erfüllt war von jubelnden Schülern. Selbst die Mädchen klatschten, wobei Mack wohl die lauteste von allen war.

James lies Lilys Hand abrupt los, legte sein Mikrofon weg und ging hinaus, nicht ohne Lily mit einem Kopfnicken zu bedeuten ihm zu folgen.

„Na los!", flüsterte Mack Lily zu als nun wieder andere Musik angestimmt wurde und die Schüler langsam wieder mit ihren Tanzpartnern auf die Tanzfläche gingen. Lily sah Rayn, wie er auf Mack zurannte. Und dann sah sie Mike, der sie von der anderen seite der halle seltsam ansah.

Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum und ging langsam in die Eingangshalle. Das Tor nach draußen war ein Spaltbreit offen. Er würde doch wohl nicht rausgegangen sein? Bei dieser Kälte?

Er war. Lily sah ihn draußen am See stehen, der nun zugefrohren war. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und ging langsam von hinten auf ihn zu.

„Der Song war unglaublich schön!", sagte sie, als sie nahegenug bei ihm war, das er sie verstehen konnte.

Er drehte sich um.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommen würdest!"

„Ich auch nicht!"

James bemerkte wie Lily sich ihre Arme um den Körper schlang und nahm seinen Festumhang ab, den er ihr anlegte.

„Aber dan wird dir kalt sein"

„Mach dir um mich mal keinen Kopf!"

Lily spürte, wie ihr unter dem Umhang gleich wärmer wurde und stellte sich nun neben James, so das sie auch auf den See blicken konnte, der so kalt erschien.

„Was ist mit deiner Ravenclaw?", fragte sie.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?"

„Na, wo ist sie?"

„Drin denk ich mal"

„Sie ist doch dein Date"

„Genauso wie Mike deins ist und wo ist er?"

Lily gab sich geschlagen und beide verstummten wieder für einige Zeit.

„Ich meinte es wirklich ernst Lily. Das was ich in dem Lied gesagt habe. Sirius und ich, wir haben so lange daran gesessen, weißt du. Es war Remus Idee, er meinte ich solle dir doch mal auf eine andere Art zeigen, dass ich dich wirklich mag. Und ich habe drauf gehört. Ich habe seid der 3. Klasse versucht mit dir auszugehen, aber damals war es wirklich nur so nebenbei. Ich hätte nie gedacht das daraus wirklich was ernstes werden würde, weißt du Lily. Nie gedacht, ich könnte mich wirklich in dich verlieben, aber dann…irgentwie ist es doch passiert. Ich mag dich verdamt noch mal richtig doll!" Und dann, nachdem Lily nichts sagte: „Verdammt!" Er sah auf den Boden, unfähig wieder aufzublicken, doch dann spürte er eine warme Hand, die sich unter sein Kinn schob und ich zwang aufzublicken. Lily war nicht viel kleiner als er, vielleicht 2 oder 3 cm, und so musste James nicht viel nach unten sehen.

„James Potter, mochtest du nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen?"

Er starrte sie an, doch nach einiger Zeit fing er an zu lächeln.

Auch Lily musste nun lächeln. Sie bemerkte, dass James sich ihr näerte und lies es zu. Und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, lies Lily alle vorsicht und unsicherheit über ihre eben gestellte Frage fallen und gab sich ihm voll hin. Er war zärtlich. Zärtlich und doch fordern, wie verlangen, als ob er Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte.

Als sie voneinander losliesen, lehnte James sich mit seiner Stirn gegen ihre.

„Sehr gerne Lily Evans!"


End file.
